


A gentleman doesn't touch (A lady does)

by InkyJustine



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Naked Cuddling, Naked Female Clothed Male, Partially Clothed Sex, Safer Sex, Vaginal Sex, no foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Harry's eyes boggled and he let out a protesting noise despite himself when Chloe climbed into bed beside him without a scrap of clothes on her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seblaiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/gifts).



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Chloe and Harry have to share a hotel room for some reason, and Chloe always sleeps naked. Harry practically goes insane lying next to her, not knowing if he should touch her or not until she take the first step.

They were sharing.

Harry rolled onto his back underneath the sheets while he waited. That didn't happen often. Oh, Chloe and him slept in the same bed often enough, after they had been fucking, but just as often they parted ways, opting out of the morning after and anything to do with it. Today they had been fighting and Harry was stone cold sober, keeping his hands to himself all day after the heist had not gone as planned, to put it kindly. At least the police hadn't caught them.

There was no point in trying to get into Chloe's pants with the mood she'd been having.

And now they were sharing the hotel room, because both of them were low on cash and too tired to go lift a few bucks off of unsuspecting tourists. At least Harry was for once too tired for that. Like hell would he admit that to a woman like Chloe Frazer though.

Chloe, who was taking forever in the bathroom until she wasn't.

Harry felt his jaw unclench, but not enough that his mouth fell open like a fool's. While he was going to be a gentleman today, he did allow himself the pleasure of letting his gaze drag once down her body, drinking in the sight of her. If he had any say in the matter he would want to see her like this each and every die.

The light of the lamps gleamed on Chloe's naked skin, still moist from the shower Harry had heard her take.

"Like what you see?", Chloe drawled. In true Frazer habit, which Harry hoped, in a small corner of his mind, she only displayed with him, she had forgone a towel to let the air dry her skin. It was quite a sight for sore eyes.

"You know I do," Harry leered. His eyes boggled and he let out a protesting noise despite himself when she climbed into bed beside him without a scrap of clothes on her.

"You don't like pajamas?" He asked, forcefully dragging his eyes up from her chest, where her nipples were starting to stand at attention in the slight breeze from the open window. That he wasn't enough of a gentleman was something she had _criticized_ in their fight, suddenly and in no context to the failed heist which, she said, had been _his fault_ as well. So he was trying to make an effort tonight. Chloe did not make it easy. At all.

She shrugged. Her hair was undone and Harry forced himself not to follow the drape of it around her shoulders.

"I always sleep naked. I like it better that way," Chloe replied and Harry swallowed. He like that better as well, usually. When he was in the privacy of his own home he was known to sometimes go without, especially when he was somewhere hot and any kind of layer was too much to bear. He just hadn't _known_ that Chloe had this particular habit. The only nights they had slept in one bed together had been those where they had _slept_ together beforehand. Not that Harry minded that at all. Not with the view he was presented with. It just made keeping his hands to himself a lot harder, if not impossible. 

Harry tried not to stare too obviously when Chloe slid farther underneath the covers, sadly pulling them over her chest and cutting off the nice view he'd had. Judging by her smirk she had noticed. Nothing like that got past her.

"Don't think this means we'll sleep together," she said and Harry's hand twitched back to his side.

"Alright. If you want it that way," Harry said with ill grace. He rolled over so that his own back to Chloe and closed his eyes. She didn't want him to touch her, fine, he could do gentleman. In fact, he was going to sleep. That way he wouldn't have to look at her or think about the fact that Chloe was lying behind him, naked as the day she was born and he _wasn't allowed to touch_.

Ten minutes later he was sweating. The street outside was too loud. The sheets too stifling and Chloe was lying _naked_ beside him and Harry was harder than he had ever been in his life. Christ, she hadn't even once touched him. He hadn't even touched her either and still his cock was trying to poke it's way through the thin fabric of his pajama pants. Gentleman! Not bloody likely! Harry just wanted to turn around and pull Chloe against him. 

Suddenly, there was a weight against his back. Harry froze and cursed inside his mind, putting a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't vocalize it out loud and wake her. Chloe's arm came up around him and he felt her cheek press between his shoulder blades. He didn't even dare to breathe. He was a gentleman and he wasn't going to turn around and kiss her, or put his hands where he _really_ wanted to put them, dip his fingers where he had been welcomed before.

He wasn't going to. He was _a gentleman_. Now he just had to go back to sleep, ignore the weight against his back and the fact that Chloe was lying against completely nude underneath the blanket.

So concentrated was he on lying still and _not moving_ that he flinched when Chloe's other hand settled on his back and rubbed up between his shoulder blades.

"Relax, Harry. I'm not going to stab you," Chloe chuckled. Harry almost moaned when her groin briefly rubbed up against his backside. Her breasts were pressing against his back. Teasing. Was she teasing him? 

"You sure of that?" It came out more like a question than the jab Harry had intended it as.

Chloe let out a small laugh and her hand trailed up under his shirt and over his bare skin. Her fingertips dipped briefly into his bellybutton, down towards his pleasure trail before she pulled at him so he rolled over, facing Chloe.

She didn't give him a chance to speak. Her full lips were soft against his, but naughty, the way she slid her tongue into his mouth made him moan. She didn't even let him up for breath, instead her hand palmed him through his sleep-pants. For a moment Harry forgot everything. His brain short-circuited or something, because he didn't even wrestle her for control for once, just let her tongue rub against his and press him down.

Harry was breathless when Chloe finally pulled away, cock impossibly harder and tenting the soft fabric of his clothes. Sometime during the kiss one of her thighs had slipped between his, making him flush when he realized how needily he had humped against it. With effort he made himself stop.

"Fuck me, Harry," Chloe purred. To make her point she rubbed up against him again. 

Harry's mouth fell open and he let out a noise that was breathless confusion at the sudden assault and approval. Before he could really take the lead or so much as flail or reach out or do _anything_ , Chloe pulled his pajama bottoms only far enough down to free his cock. He let out a small sound of protest at the sudden feeling of a rubber against his private parts, but even that was forgotten quickly. As she threw a leg over his waist and guided him inside, he wrapped his arms around her to pull her flush against his front.

Harry loved it when Chloe was wet for him. She was ready and welcoming when she sunk down on him and he wasted no further time, catching her mouth and choking down a strained moan at the wet heat engulfing him. If she let him he wanted to do this all night, just move against her and inside of her until the sun was rising again and never let her go. 

Their tongues rubbed against each other other, mimicking what their groins were doing. Harry couldn't get enough, couldn't ever get enough of her. 

A stifled moan and Chloe quickened her pace. Harry had to wonder how long she had thought about this, riled herself up to the image, the thought of just pulling his clothes far enough down to fuck herself on him. Harry met her thrust for thrust, until she turned her face away and bit down on his shoulder, exhaling harshly against his skin and letting out the sweetest little sounds of pleasure that made Harry stick his hand between their bodies to give her some extra friction, put a new pitch to the noises she was making.

Then Chloe clenched down around him, lids fluttering and biting her lip to prevent any sounds and failing. Harry's jaw slacked and he hefted her higher against him by the waist, rolling her half on top of him and using the leverage to thrust more deeply into her. Her hair brushed over his shoulder when she bowed her back and bit his collarbone.

Harry groaned when he came, spilling inside of her and into the condom.

Too soon, Chloe pulled away and Harry resisted without a conscious thought, tightening his arms around her until she slumped and frowned at him, half seated on top of him. For a moment she glared. In answer, Harry set his own face into a stubborn expression. Sometimes he could match her. He wondered if it would work today. Then she leaned down and pecked his lips. He felt his mouth slacken and after another peck, and another, he graciously let her scoot away. He tied off the condom and pulled up his pants while Chloe wiped herself down with a shirt, his shirt Harry noticed after looking at it more closely. They didn't speak, but Chloe winked at him before throwing the shirt over her shoulder to land somewhere on the floor.

He wasn't going to wear that one tomorrow, Harry supposed.

Chloe tugged at Harry's shirt, the one he was wearing, when she snuggled back into his side.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable naked?", Chloe asked with a sleepy grin.

Harry shrugged. "Probably. Do you want me to take it off?" He let his fingers rest against the hem and Chloe's joined him. She smiled, private, without a hint of her usual leer or cockiness. 

Chloe bit her lips in thought. "Take it off."

At that Harry pulled his shirt over his head. His pants followed and naked they settled down to sleep.


End file.
